Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting device package.
Semiconductor light emitting devices are widely seen as next generation lighting sources having many advantages such as relatively long lifespans, low degrees of power consumption, rapid response speeds, and environmental friendliness, and have come to prominence as an important type of light source for use in various products such as in general lighting devices and in the backlights of display devices. In particular, nitride-based light emitting devices based on Group III nitrides, such as gallium nitride (GaN), aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN), indium gallium nitride (InGaN), and indium aluminum gallium nitride (InAlGaN), play an important role as semiconductor light emitting devices outputting blue or ultraviolet light.
Thus, as light emitting devices (LEDs) have extended to various fields for the purpose of lighting (or illumination), miniaturized packages are required to secure a degree of freedom of design fitting respective purposes.